


Shower of Rose Petals

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Random & Short, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More GD stuff.  Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Shower of Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> More GD stuff. Enjoy :=)

******

The scent of the dozen or so roses tickled Alex’s nose as she sniffed, the nearly-empty bottle of beer dangling from her free hand as she sprawled on the rug. Letting the bottle clatter to the floor, she reached out and began to pluck the petals from the roses, letting them fall where they may.

“What are you doing?” Astra asked around a hiccup, taking a sip from her bottle of Aldebran whiskey.

“Fooling around” Alex answered.

Both women were more than a little tipsy. It had started out as a celebration of their latest defeat of Cadmus’ latest scheme and had quickly devolved into a contest to see who could drink the most and remain, not only conscious, but still standing (in the standing portion of the contest, Astra had won hands down). Somehow managing to stagger back to Alex’s place, they had raided her seldom-used—but extensive—stash of alien brews.

Upon arriving they’d found that Kara had delivered a truly _massive_ assortment of roses while they’d been out celebrating and now the entire apartment was permeated with heady floral scents.

Gathering up the plucked petals, Alex threw them up into the air, laughing as they rained down on her and Astra, in particular as one petal landed squarely on Astra’s nose. Going cross-eyed as she tried to see it, Astra smirked and gently plucked it off, reaching out to place it on Alex’s nose.

“Much better” she breathed as she turned to face Alex.

“Yeah?” Alex asked softly.

“Yeah” Astra breathed.

The air was suddenly thick something besides the scent of flowers, the light from standing lamp next to the couch catching the streak of white in Astra’s hair, tempting Alex to wrap it around her finger and, giving into that temptation, she did just that, reaching out to curl the lock of silky soft hair around her finger, a few of the courser strands of the rest of Astra’s hair tickling her skin.

“Alex…” Astra began softly, so softly that Alex wasn’t sure that she heard her at first.

Alex shook her head in reply, leaning forwards to press her lips against Astra’s own, letting out a happy sound as Astra pulled her close, rolling over to hold her flush, the pair of them rolling into one of the bushels of roses that remained, the bushel toppling over, scattering petals and the sweet scent everywhere.

Now laying atop Astra’s form, Alex pulled away for air, leaning into Astra’s touch as the Kryptonian reached up to stroke her cheek.

“When, when we sober up,” she began “we’re gonna need to talk about this”

“I know,” Astra nodded, pulling her close “but for now, just stay here, with me” she whispered into Alex’s hair, her tone almost pleading, and Alex could only nod in silent agreement…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
